Think About It
by Queenie Thomas
Summary: A short story about a possible friendship between Miranda and Jack before the suicide mission.


This is a quick little fanfic I did about Miranda and Jack. I had no other plans with this story but if anyone is interested in seeing it become a full blown story just let me know. I will be happy to write more. Thank You.

After the fight with Miranda, Jack returned to her room in the basement of the engineering room. Her biotics flared blue waves of it started to cover her. With her biotics she picked up an empty crate and hurled it into the wall.

"Ugh, I hate that bitch" She yelled. She slowly walked to her makeshift bed and sat down. She leaned over and put her hands on her head. She doubted that Miranda had anything to do with the Cerberus project that experimented on her. But she hated the fact that Miranda denied Cerberus having anything to do with it. Even if they were a rogue unit they were still apart of Cerberus. She wanted to smear the walls with Miranda and Jack hated her because she felt that Miranda had it easy. She was a rich ass spoiled brat who was genetically altered to be perfect. She was indeed perfect, perfect ass, perfect breast, perfect hair she had it all. She acted like she was everyone's boss. Especially when Shepard was out doing a mission. Jack had nothing. Jack never had anything going for her. She only was she got attention was the outfit she had on. The thin tight leather belt that covered her nipples and was strapped to her neck. Her body was exposed living very little room for imagination. Jack laid down on her bed and reminisced about all the things in her life. Tears started to welt up and she cried smearing her makeup and lipstick. She wiped the tears when she heard footsteps coming down the steps. There was only one person brave enough to see Jack. That was Shepard. Shepard rode in with her shiny armor. Or that what it seemed like. She just had on her n7 shirt and a pair of cargos. She came in and looked around like she always did. She saw Jack and stared at her crossing her arms. The famous 'what were you thinking' pose.

"Jack."

"Shepard I don't want to hear it"

"Are you okay" question threw Jack off

"yeah"

"Look I know you are upset, and I know you hate Cerberus but don't take it out on Miranda. Look it is obvious to you, me and Miranda what Cerberus did to you. Rather she wants to believe it or not. But I need your head in the game. I cant have my crew wanting to kill each other when there are Collectors are trying to kill us"

"Alright Sheppard"

"We good"?

"Yeah"

"Good. I know your restless so tomorrow I'm taking you on one of the missions so be ready"

"Got it"

"Good" and with that Shepard left.

Shepard always knew the right thing to say to people.

After the mission with Shepard she talked with Zaeed about war stories, gangs, and compared tattoos and scars with him. She liked Zaeed she felt like he was the only one that understood her. He knew what life was like, he knew about the real world and not the world everyone imagined themselves in. She never had a heart to heart with Zaeed because neither him or her were emotional people. She discussed a couple of things she saw during the mission had a couple of laughs then walked down into her own little piece of solitary. She laid her gun on the metal table and leaned against the wall again remembering her life. Her thoughts were consuming her when she heard the clatter of heels coming down the steps. She hid in the shadows of the barely lighted room. The figure appeared at the bottom of the steps and looked around the room. She had a date pad in her hand.

"Jack" Miranda said. Moving around the room. Jack waited a second and stepped out of the shadows.

She looked at Miranda's perfect figure. She was taller than her, her physical attributes were more noticeable than hers but she was a couple of years older than her and it was obvious by her refined characteristics. Jack came closer

"What" She said uninterestingly.

"Look."Miranda said now walking back and forth.

"I apologize for referring to you as a mistake" Miranda stopped and looked into Jack's dark brown eyes. Jack smirked she actually heard an apology from the cheerleader. Go figure

Jack replied snarky "So what'd Shepard do to get you to apologize. Did you fuck her"? Jack's smirked got wider

Miranda narrowed her eyes. She started to clench her left fist but relaxed a little. She was not going to let this smart mouth fugitive get to her.

"Here, these are more Cerberus data bases that you might want to look at" Miranda said gently handing the data pad to Jack. Jack being the type of person who loved to invoke a person fumed because Miranda shugged off the previous comment as if she didn't say anything. Jack snatched the data pad. "..Thanks, Bitch… Now get out" Jack said turning her back to Miranda and walking further into the darkness.

This was enough for Miranda. She was fuming. Her hands started to glow blue but she relaxed herself and made her way up the stairs. Jack saw her frustration and just simply smirked. Miranda journeyed up the steps. Jack murmured "bitch" underneath her voice.

Jack looked through the files. They were useless just a list of causalities. Jack felt bad for snatching the datapad from Miranda. After all she was just trying to help and she did come down to apologize. Maybe Shepard was starting to grow on her when it came to appreciating people. After all Shepard took time out of her busy schedule to deal with Jack's problems especially on Pragia. Jack sighed and laid back down on her cot, dreaming of nothing but explosions.

Around 2 am Jack awoke from a nightmare. She was drenched in sweat and wanted all but continue to lay down on her cot. She sat up straight and laid against the wall burying her head in her hands. She sighed. She noticed the dryness of her throat. And decided to get some water. She marched up the steps quietly. Then took the elevator to the crew deck. She marched in and looked to the left she saw Miranda there on her Omni tool. She completely ignored Jack. Bitch Jack thought to herself. She grabbed a cup of water and stood there and drank it. Eyeing Miranda.

_She's always busy .What the fuck is always so important. Bitch already thinks she runs everything. _She put her cup in the dishwasher and began to walk out.

"Jack" Miranda said in a low tone. It was almost inaudible.

"What" Jack replied snarky like. She was shocked that the cheerleader was going to say anything at all. She stopped and faced the cheerleader.

"Can I ask you a question" She asked ignoring Jack's tone. Jack would have normally said no and tell her to fuck off. But she didn't want to go back to engineering not after that dream. She didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Sure" she said tiredly. Miranda gestured for her to sit down across from her. Jack took the opportunity. It was awkward for her. To be sitting across someone she hated but she plopped down into the chair.

"Look Jack I am truly sorry for what I had said earlier. What Cerberus did to you was a mistake not you" Her eyes were pleading. Pleading for forgiveness. She wanted everyone to love her Jack thought. But those words she said had cut Jack deep. If she had said that to Jack before she joined up with Shepard she would have killed her right on the spot. No one was going to talk to her any kind of way.

Never the less Jack felt bad for her. She could tell that the cheerleader truly meant it and that it had been on her mind. Jack just sneered at her.

"Whatever, what said it is what's said" Jack replied as if she was uninterested in the conversation.

"of course" Miranda said dropping her head and focusing back on her omnitool.

"Is that all" Jack said tiredly starting to lift herself out of the chair.

"No actually, I wanted to ask you a question". Jack plopped back down on the chair.

"What would you do if something you have worked so hard for is threatened"? She continued. Giving Jack no other information. Jack had no idea what she was talking about. The question was easy.

Jack answered "I would kill them; no one will get in my way. A few people have learned that the hard way. She implied a situation that happened long ago but giving no other clues. "Don't be one of them cheerleader" she threated.

"I….understand….what if it's someone or something that you care about is threatening your work" Miranda asked again.

"Kill them too. Doesn't matter, people die, its nature" Jack answered coldly. Miranda could see the coldness in her eyes. The eyes of a killer.

"Is that what you tell yourself"? Miranda asked narrowing her eyes.

Jack was pissed. She knew what Miranda was saying, trying to rationalize her actions.

Jack gave Miranda a cold and deadly glare "Cheerleader the only reason why I haven't smeared the walls with you yet, is because Shepard begged me not to." She said in a dark and deadly tone.

But Miranda seemed unfazed. She looked like she was in deep thought. Jack didn't understand. Most people would have backed off when she gave them that look. Which was often enough.

Smear the walls. Miranda thought to herself. I do not doubt she hasn't done that before.

Miranda sighed. "I suppose your right, Jack. Even though you are violent you fit nicely here with the crew"

"What does that mean"? Now she was confusing her.

"Think about it all of the crew has something to deal with. Thane is an assassin who is trying to get back into his son's life while he is deteriorating, Garrus is a vigilante who lost his entire crew from betrayal, Samara had to kill her own daughter to protect the world giving up everything she has ever owned, Zaeed was almost killed by his former comrade and did not get recognition for one of the biggest mercenary groups, Jacob's father ran a big dictatorship forcing his control over his team mates and killing those who did not oblige. Mordin almost killed his protégé and now has to deal with the deaths of many from his student's experiements, Grunt was born without having any knowledge from his race, Tali's father was killed from harmless parts her dads and almost had her exiled from her own people, and you, you have withstood the most."

Jack raised an eyebrow

"I have done nothing, I have sworn my legacy to a group whose mission was to protect humanity not harm them not sacrifice them. I have no real father, or mother just my genetically engineered twin who I just met. She has everything I never got to have; loving family, her own opinions her own thoughts I'm just a rich girl who follows the rules

Miranda raised her head down.

Jack felt sort of like shit. It was true the crew had to withstand some great trials and tribulations most of them had to do with death. Jack had to deal with Pragia returning to her once home to destroy the haunting memories that followed her. Miranda had to deal with other things also. Her life long friend was killed because he betrayed her. Even though it was Miranda's fault for stealing her test tube sister. Or what ever.

"Jack, tell me, how do you stay strong when everything you have worked hard for is threatened" She asked the question again. Now Jack understood it. How do you continue to live when someone ruins the only thing you ever really loved or had. Some outside force that you could not control. Jack could not really relate she had always killed people who got in the way. At one time she asked that same question but death seemed to be the only answer.

"Listen, Cheer…Miranda you have to fight for what you worked hard for, if it means killing a couple of people then you have to". Jack said softly.

"Killing my own father…."

"Samara killed her own daughter" Jack replied.

"Tell me, you've been through a lot…how do you keep going"?

"I…..I…." Jack pondered this question. What was it that she wanted in life. The people she had once cared about was dead. She lived life not giving a fuck about nothing. It was always money to her. But what good was money when there was nothing to truly do with it. Money was not going to bring back her friends, or get rid of her nightmares or stop the haunting of her past. Money was just a substance that she could get to buy guns. It was a never ending cycle. She never planned on settling down somewhere. Especially with no one.

"For right now the only thing that keeps me going is the fact that the collectors are out there. I'll be damn if one of those fuckers kills me first before anyone else." She said truthfully.

"So your saying take one step at a time"? Miranda asked.

"Yeah I guess. If you took that from what I said." rubbing her head.

"You know I have never seen someone pull off the shaved head better than you. I have to admit even though it is not my type of style it looks good on you" Miranda stared at her.

"Uh… Thanks Cheerleader" Jack said.

Jack stares at her wine bottle.

"Would you like some, I hate to drink all this by myself". Jack pondered at that idea. She really didn't want to go back to her room. Jack picked up the bottle. A name she could not even attempt to pernounce.

"Damn cheerleader, you act so hard but you drink like a pussy" Miranda laughed at that. Miranda did have exquisite taste.

"Just grab a glass". Jack got up and grabbed a glass. Miranda's eyes followed her. Her eyes tracing her backside, scanning the girls tattoos that were all over her body. Jack felt like a pair of eyes were watching her she turned around and her eyes caught Miranda's.

"See something you like, Cheerleader" She smirked.

"Only a convict grabbing a glass"

"Ha". Jack thought that was funny. She never heard Miranda be so informal.

She sat down with the glass and Miranda poured wine in it.

"You are a interesting character. I would like to know more about you"

"It's none of your business, and you don't care"

"True its none of my busness, and I have no reason to care but I like to listen"

"why so you can keep tabs on me, always have that 1 up"

"Not interested in keeping tabs on you, actually I could give a damn about you, but you look like you have something to talk about, and I like to listen". Miranda insisted.

"So what you're another psychiatrist trying to poke at my head to huh" Jack frowned

"No. I rather not know what is going on in your head."

"huh"

Miranda nods.

"Fine. I was raised in a cereberus lab. Experimented on for years until I was set free. I killed everyone. Or atleast I thought I did. Then I took the nearest shuttle. I was then found by another ship. The crew used me and sold me off again. After that it was mostly a blare. Joined a cult. Kept the hair cut. Got into trouble….

"like"

"I'm wanted for murder, kidnapping, piracy, theft, and vandalism, but I am sure you already know that" Jack implied.

"Vandalism"?

"Yep that is what they call it when you crash a space station in one of the hanar's moons".

Miranda laughed "wow jack, you definetly have a colored past. So tell me what do the tattoos represent.

"Fights, good ones, prisons, meaningful events. That type of shit"

"So it's like art on your body"

"that is what tattoo is dumb ass"

"like paining on a canvas except your body is a canvass"

"well yea"

"lovely" Miranda said sipping her drink

"is that sarcasm" Jack was now glaring.

"hardly"

"Hmph."

"feel better"?

"what"

"talking about it"

"shut up"

"just asking"

"Don't expect us to be friends either" Jack tasted the wine in her glass.

"I understand we are just talking because we are bored. Am I correct"?

"Yep, I wouldn't have it any other way"

"So why are you up exactly, couldn't sleep?"

" that's none of your business"

"Yes I know, that's why I asked"

"Wow cheerleader you are a pain in the ass. I had a bad dream and woke up"

"A nightmare" Miranda shook her head as if understanding

"Nightmares are for pussies"

"Yet you had one"

"pushin' it cheerleader" Jack threatened but it was half-hearted.

"wouldn't be me if I wasn't"

Jack just smirked. What is with this woman. Its like she pisses me off but laughs. Jack just shook her head.

"Thinking about me Jack"

"Hmph. You're not worth my energy"

"Ouch that hurts" Miranda simply took her hand and placed it on her chest. As if acting hurt.

"Didn't know you had feelings"

"oh because I am a cold hearted bitch"?

"I was going to say ice princess but close enough"

It was Miranda's turn to smirk.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Shepard wants us to do a mission together to prove that we can work together without killing each other." Miranda informed the convict

"Hard to try when I really don't like you" she snorted

"the feeling is mutual except I would like to throw you out the airlock"

"So act like we are best friends"?

"I don't know about best friends…but atleast like we are teammates." "You like the wine"?

"It taste like those pussy ass cocktails"

"and I suppose you like hard liquor"

Jack nodded

"Cheap hard liquor"?

"Hey doesn't matter gives you the same effect, except cheap hard liquor kills you faster"

Miranda laughed. She agreed. She has had her share of cheap liquor especially at sketchy parties.

"How do you fight with big tits, don't those things get in the way" Jack said bluntly

"Err" Miranda was off guard. "I don't necessarily have that problem…."

"I would. What if one of those merc perves grabs them?"

"I never let enemies get close enough to try" Miranda smirked at her clever comment.

Jack smirked also.

"I'm close" Jack said leaning onto the table getting close to Miranda.

"You consider yourself my enemy"? Miranda said. Slightly surprised at the convicts action.

"I should be" Jack said her face inches from Miranda's.

"Even so. I don't trust you. You're a threat to the mission and to the crew"

"Good. Didn't want you to believe that we were actually friends" Jack smirked and put her glass up.

"Thanks for the pussy ass wine cheerleader" Jack said and left the room.

All Miranda could do was smile.


End file.
